Panther love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Grune is a cursed female black panther name Panella. Panthro knows and knows she is with Mum-Ra because he is threatening her. The two love each other. Two days after cloud peak mine she runs away to them. Soon Panthro and Panella confess their love for each other. A side story to A king and his love and future queen.
1. Chapter 1

_Grune is a cursed female black panther name Panella. Panthro knows and knows she is with Mum-Ra because he is threatening her. The two love each other. Two days after cloud peak mine she runs away to them. Soon Panthro and Panella confess their love for each other. A side story to A king and his love and future queen._

chapter 1

Grune was in a chamber in Mum-Ra's pyramid. He hated it there he was only there because he knew he was a curse female panther and Mum-Ra was threatening to hurt the one she loved. Panthro was out there figuring that Mum-Ra was playing on that.

"What are you thinking about Panthro?" Lion-o asked.

"Grune," Panthro said.

"Why?" Tygra asked.

"It's like this Grune is a curse female panther named Panella she had been my closest friend since childhood but I only saw her around at night. Then when I was older I met Grune and I found out they were the same and she told me about the curse. Mum-Ra I believe is forcing Panella to do this out of fear of me being hurt, we always care deeply about each other," Panthro said.

"Well hopefully Panella will come to her senses," Cheetara said.

"I sure hope so," Panthro said.

Grune had just become Panella and a lizard came in. "Mum-Ra wants to see you Panella." the lizard said.

"Okay I'm coming," Panella said. "Where does he want to meet me?" she asked.

"He didn't say," the lizard said.

"Okay," Panella said.

Panella found Mum-Ra in his throne room. "All of you leave right now, I want some alone time with Panella." he said.

"What do you want Mum-Ra?" Panella asked.

"You," Mum-Ra said touching her.

"Stop that," she said.

"Ah come on are you telling me you don't want this?" Mum-Ra said touching her some more.

"Don't touch me," she said.

Mum-Ra smacked her. "Submit to me or else. I set up a temporary four month freedom from your curse and if you as I say I will lift it," he said.

Panella tried to keep Mum-Ra back but he beat her and humiliated her. She was in her room again. She was looking at her bruises and cuts. "I'm tired of this." she said.

That night while everyone slept she ran out of the black pyramid and rushed to find Panthro and the others. It was early in the morning and she saw Panthro. He saw her "Panella how can you be in this form during the day?" he asked. He was shocked she threw herself into his arms and started sobbing. He saw she was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Here let me treat those," Pumyra said. Pumyra was their medic friend she escaped the fall of Thundera with Lion-o and the other Thundercats. (She had a crush on Lion-o,)

Panella was so relieved that they were helping her. She was still feeling uneasy. She felt safe with Panthro around. He comforted her and protected her. Panella began showing him affection she lean against him and purred. Panthro heard her purring. "You have a beautiful purr," Panthro said.

"Thanks," Panella said.

To be continued.

(Soon the curse will be broken.)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Panella loved Panthro and he loved her. He kept her safe he was her protector. Panthro watched her carefully he hardly left her side. Sometimes Panella would snuggle up against him. Other times she would lean against him and relax. Panthro enjoyed it when she did. He loved it when she was close.

Today they were watching the sunset and they looked at each other and leaned in and kissed. Panella glowed and stayed the same. "You broke the spell," Panella said. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Panthro said.

It had been a couple of weeks since she came to them and joined them. Panthro decided to ask her to marry him because they had known each other and loved each other for a long time.

They were in front of the Thundertank and he asked her. She jumped in his arms and cheered.

They went to a little town and looked for a preacher. They found one there who specializes in wedding ceremonies for all animals.

"Okay a little cat wedding that we can do that," the preacher said.

They got ready and now they were going to get married. Panthro and Panella then tied a ribbon of red and gold. Then after that they kissed.

"I love you Panthro," Panella said.

"I love you too Panella," Panthro said.

A couple of weeks later Panella came over to Panthro and started to kiss his face and neck. "Hey, you seem to be in a good mood." Panthro said.

"Panthro let's spend some special time together," Panella said.

"Okay then, sweetheart then let's go to our room for some extra privacy," Panthro said carrying her to their room.

"Where are you two going?" Lion-o asked.

"To our room and nobody bother us!" Panthro said.

Lion-o knew what he met.

Nobody bothered them.

They were cuddled up against each other purring. "I love you Panthro," Panella said.

"I love you too Panella," Panthro said.

They kissed and continued. They went to sleep snuggled up to each other.

To be continued.


End file.
